


You're My Psycho

by landers360 (kyle_ryder25)



Category: Gamer (2009)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Fugitives, M/M, Mind Control, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyle_ryder25/pseuds/landers360
Summary: A fan fiction where I imagine a Castle's villainous plot doesn't get discovered. Simon abuses his control over Kable, acting out his power fantasies.
Relationships: Simon Silverton/John "Kable" Tillman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You're My Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative universe where Ken Castle’s plot to take over the world isn’t revealed, and the technicians only release Kable’s family.

With Castle dead and his family free, Kable was able to sleep much better at night. He couldn’t go back. He was still a fugitive on the run. The public knows about Castle’s death, but they don’t know about the conspiracy to take over the world. Society and Slayers were still popular, but to Kable’s knowledge no one picked up the torch on that world domination thing.

But something wasn’t right. Kable was living alone in an abandoned building for some time now, but he never felt alone. He didn’t feel that same feeling of control he felt when in Slayers, but he felt something. Like a weird tingling sensation in the back of his head when he felt the device was on.

“Kable?” he heard a familiar voice say, “Can you hear me?”

It was Simon! The guy who was controlling him in the Slayer’s bullshit. Kable instinctively turned around to see where the voice was coming from, but he knew no one was there, and that he was the only one who could hear the voice. 

There was a pause. Kable looked around one more time, wanting to make sure he was alone before speaking. “Yeah, I can hear you.”

“Good… so how have you been, man? You enjoying your freedom?”

Kable’s face turned red as anger lit up. “You call this freedom? My family is gone, I’m on the run from the cops and that fucking corporation! How the fuck do you think I am?”

“Okay, point taken. But I mean, your family is safe, right? And you’re not in prison with those death row psychos.” Simon said defensively. 

The kid had that right. Kable was grateful that his family was free. And he doesn’t have to risk his life watching other people die anymore.

“Why are you still here. What do you want?” Kable spitted out.

“I just wanted to talk. I mean, we made a good team.”

What the fuck is this kid’s problem? Thought Kable. 

“Plus, I wanted to try out this new mod.” Something happened, and Kable felt his head jerk back. It was like when he was being controlled back in Slayer’s but more intense. Before, he could at least speak. But this time he couldn’t move at all. “Well this feels weird.” Simon said.

“Well this feels weird.” Kable immediately said afterwards. Kable felt pushed to the back of his mind and forced to watch as a passenger in his own body. He felt as Simon took over his body and mind, directing him what to do, say, and even think. Simon directed Kable to grab the coat that he used to hide himself when he went out, putting it on and using the hood to obscure his face. He also wrapped his scarf over his mouth and put his hands in his coat pocket after grabbing his things and leaving.

Kable’s heart raced. This is exactly like a stealth mission, Simon (unintentionally) made Kable think. But after maneuvering around back alleyways and avoiding congested areas, he reached an old garage. Walking in, he saw Simon standing next to a clean new car. The kid looked exactly like Kable imagined: like an entitled prick who never worked a day in his life. He was wearing designer clothing that probably cost more than most people make in a year, and sunglasses that were probably more expensive than the average rent. “Get in.” He said, gesturing towards his car. Kable didn’t have a choice as his body moved forward towards the car’s passenger side door. He mechanically reached out, opened the door, and clumsily got in almost hitting his head in the process. They drove off, the car making skidding noises as they made it to the streets.

“I know what you’re thinking. That I’m just some dumb prick who plays videogames all day. But I’m not. I helped you escape, and… and I paid a lot of money to play you, so I guess you owe me. Like I said back when we first spoke, you're my psycho.”

Kable had no idea what the kid was talking about, nor did he care. He only paid attention to the kid admitting that he was a prick, and now he’s a kidnapper. 

They drove up to a beautiful mansion behind a gate with a long driveway leading up to the house. They headed to a garage and Simon unbuckles his seatbelt before looking over at Kable, who’s sitting there motionless. “Oh, right.” Simon says.

Kable feels the command to unbuckle his seatbelt and his body follows it. They got out of the car and walked into the house. Kable didn’t have much time to admire the place as they immediately headed to what he felt was Simon’s room.

The room the size of a small house; a black dome that immediately turned on to reveal a giant computer screen. “This is your new home. What do you think?” Simon asked. There was a small feeling in the back of Kable’s head where he wanted to punch the guy in the face, but he felt a command telling him to do otherwise. 

“I think it’s great,” he said. Kable got down on one knee, putting his right arm on his right knee and his head down in servitude. “What do you command of me, master.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Simon replied. “Stand up.” Kable is forced to stand up. His muscles tensed as a part of him tried to fight against it. “Flex.” Simon said.

As Kable was forced to flex his biceps, Simon walked up and touches them, feeling up Kable’s arms and squeezing the muscle. “You’re a fucking beast, dude.” He said in awe and arousal. Kable was commanded to drop his arms as Simon faced him. “Kiss me.” Kable’s heart dropped when he heard that command. His body leaned in; his lips lined up with Simons as he was forced to give him a kiss. It started off small. A few pecks, but Kable’s tongue leaped out and explored the kid’s mouth. Their tongues wrestled for a while as he pulled Simon’s waist closer. Kable’s dick was getting hard, rubbing up against Simon’s groin. Kable removed his tongue as the next command came in. “I want you to fuck me.” Kable was forced to say. As the words left his mouth, he felt his mind turn to thoughts of sex. All he could think about was how much he wanted to let Simon fuck him.

“Later,” Simon said. Kable let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Please,” Kable was forced to beg. “I want it.” He leaned in and whispered. “I need it.” His lips were intimately close to Simon’s ears. 

Simon backed away and looked at Kable with lust in his eyes. “I really scored on this one.” Simon muttered to himself. Kable turns around and was forced to flex his ass.

“You like?” Kable was forced to say with a lustful tone. 

“I do.” Simon responds. “Hold on, wait right there.” Simon walks out of the room.

Kable just stood there, being forced to think that he wanted to be fucked by Simon. The small voice in the back of his head wanted to scream, fight back, break the chains holding him, but it was futile. He could barely distinguish the things he felt and thought, and the commands he was given. His whole body felt like it needed Simon.

Simon came back into the room, rolling a black rectangle into the room and parking it in front of the paralyzed Kable. “I want to see what it looks like.” Simon said nervously as he flipped a switch, changing the black screen into a perfect, mirror reflection. He walked into Kable’s chest and gave him a hug, forcing Kable to reciprocate it. Kable was made to embrace Simon, gently clasping his head against his chest and rubbing Simon’s back, even getting under his shirt to touch skin. A sense of skin craving washes over Kable, making him want to feel more, giving him a sense of relief every time he felt Simon’s soft skin. Kable’s nose pressed against Simon’s head as a command to inhale deeply took over. The smell of expensive shampoo and conditioner fill Kable’s lungs before he kisses Simon’s head.

Simon pulled away from Kable and looked at him sensually. “I think I’m ready now.”

Kable felt his arms reach to take his shirt off. After unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants, then his dirty underwear, he was forced to face the mirror and see himself naked with a teenager standing behind him. He felt Simon’s hands caress his body, rubbing his abs and moving up to his pecs. Kable was forced to let out a moan as Simon pinched his nipples. Kable moaned. His eyes closed, slack jaw, and head tilted back. “Don’t stop,” he was forced to say under his breath. Kable’s body fell to its knees as the command to do so came in, then he was on his hands, ass in the air for Simon’s pleasure, his eyes staring straight ahead into the reflection.

Simon unzipped his fly and let his rock-hard dick pop out. As he felt the tip enter, he was commanded to act like he enjoyed it. Kable’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and a moan of pleasure escaped from his mouth. His jaw was forced to drop, leaving the kind of look on his face that a porn star would fake when he was pretending to have an orgasm.

It hurt. As Kable felt Simon penetrate him, it felt like a hot rod being shoved inside of him. Lucky for him Simon’s dick wasn’t thick enough to tear his asshole, but it was long enough to go deep. Pain was something Kable could manage. The pleasure is what really broke him. Kable’s dick was forced to be hard by Simon’s mental commands, but it was dripping precum. His body was forced to feel pleasure, experiencing waves of intense, addictive pleasure course through. The feeling of Simon’s dick thrusting in him sent waves of pleasure down his spine. He felt his groin getting signals to feel pleasure. His body being forced to hold back torrents of cum building up in his balls. On the occasions he could look into the mirror, it almost looks like was enjoying it more than Simon.

“Oh, god, you’re so fucking good. You’re amazing at this kid.” Kable was forced to say between breaths. On command, his body tensed up and shot a massive load all over the floor. His dick opened up the flood gates, soaking the floor with white hot streams of semen. The small part of Kable still alive finally broke. He didn’t want this, but it felt amazing as the cum rushed through his dick. The hot jolt hit the back of his head. For a moment, the moans of pleasure were real.

Simon kept at it, thrusting into Kable even more aggressively. Despite already cumming, Kable was still forced to act like he was enjoying it until finally Simon unloaded in his ass. A command registered in Kable’s mind and his body tensed up again. He could feel his prostate being stimulated by some strange, uncomfortable force, but it forced his body to shoot out another load. He felt his body forcing pleasure throughout his system once again, lighting everything on fire. Kable was forced to moan and make facial expressions like it was the best orgasm he ever had in his life. He was forced to collapse onto the floor, getting his abs wet with cum, and lay there while Simon slid his dick out. At least it was over for now.  
Simon got up, zipped his pants back up, and left the strong, muscular Kable there on the floor like a broken, used sex toy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site. Constructive comments and constructive criticism are welcomed.


End file.
